Girl Trouble
by Kingofreaks
Summary: After an awkward encounter Lynn thinks she might have ruined her friendship with Margo and needs advice from two of her sisters. A one shot story hope you like it reviews appreciated


It was an unusually quiet day in the Loud house when Lynn found herself jogging on the spot outside two of her elder sisters room.

Having resigned themselves to the heat many of the Loud siblings were in their rooms even without air conditioning.

The Loud parents were at yet another pageant with Lola so there was no one home to tell them they should be outside.

It was the kind of day Lynn would normally be out practicing one of her many pastimes but today something was weighing on her.

She normally prided herself on her Independence and self-reliance but this was something so far out of her wheel house that she needed to turn to her older sisters for advice.

Why can't I just knock on their door she asked herself. Of course, she knew the answer these two particular sisters weren't exactly known for their tact or good advice.

Nothing against Luan or Luna she loved them as much as any of her other siblings but they were both so centered on their individual passions they tended to reference everything back to either comedy or music.

Not that she wasn't just as bad when it came to sports but Lynn knew she was just distracting herself from her own issue.

Luna and Luan were the only two most likely to be able to help to suck it up, she knocked on the door.

"Come in everyone's decent." Luna's muffled voice came through the closed door.

Lynn signed and pushed the door open and entered, Luna was laid back on the bottom level of the bunk bed with her guitar while Luan was working on her computer with her headphones on.

Luna looked up "Hey thought you were Linc for a second, since when do you knock?"

Normally she would have had her own comeback but today she wasn't feeling it not after last night, she was just feeling confused and more than a bit scared.

Lynn felt awkward just standing do she sat on the edge of Luna's bed.

Luna was strumming on her guitar, Lynn tried to think of what to say but all she could come up with was "So how are you and Sam doing?"

Luna stopped strumming, "pretty good, she's at some fancy music camp; I wanted to go but it was too expensive for Mom and Dad c'est la vie, it is what it is."

Lynn wasn't sure what Luna had said but nodded along as if she had. The room went quiet again, why did this have to be so hard.

Luna sensed something was off and broke the silence, "Not that I don't enjoy having you hang out, but is there something you wanted?"

Lynn suddenly felt her feeling's well up and tears flowed openly.

Luna shoved her axe aside and slid down the bed and wrapped her arms around her younger sister "Lynn what's wrong?"

Lynn sniffled managed to get out "I think I messed up big time."

Luna tried to console her younger sister but it wasn't her forte, she looked to get sister Luan who was still blissfully unaware head phones on editing a video, "Yo Luan, some help?"

Luan didn't respond so, not letting go of Lynn, Luna threw a pillow at her.

This finally got Luan's attention who turned to yell something but quickly realized something was happening.

Luan fell off her chair tossing her headphones side as we tried to get up to fast, "What did you do to Lynn?" she exclaimed.

Luna jumped to her own defense "I didn't do anything dude, she just came into hang as started crying."

Luan righted herself as hurried over, she began pulling a comically long collection of connected handkerchiefs from her pocket offering them to Lynn.

Luan looked at the door, "maybe I should get the others or at least Leni, she's much better at this."

"No," choked Lynn wiping the tears from her red face, "I just want you guys no one else."

Luan and Luna looked at each other but then nodded simultaneously. "Don't worry Lynn we won't tell anyone," Luna said quietly.

"Yeah it's snot a problem," Luan joked trying to lighten the mood. The three sat quietly for a while and this seemed to allow Lynn to calm down.

"So," Luna asked softly attempting to be diplomatic, "you said you messed up what happened? Was it that guy Francisco cause I swear I'll kick his butt!"

Lynn shook her head slowly catching her breath, "No it wasn't like that, well not exactly. . .", she trailed off going quiet again.

Luan rubbed her shoulder reassuringly "Was it a different boy?"

Lynn shook her head, "No it was, was," then almost whispering, "Margot."

Luna and Luan shared a look, they had both recently come out to their family, later introducing their crushes Sam and Maggie.

"What happened with Margot, you can tell us little sis," Luna said encouraging her sister.

Lynn's lip quivered "You have to promise you won't tell any of the others."

Luan mimed zipping her lips, crossing her heart and then faux death.

Lynn couldn't help herself she let out a laugh, to which Luan first pumped the air at succeeding in cheering her sister up if only just a little.

Then looking around the room Lynn gestured at Luan's various video cameras and looked at Luna gesturing to the recording devices.

Luna nodded to Luan who silently agreed and began flitting around the room turning them off.

When she'd finished she received a grim stare from Luna who said in a harsh tone, "dude, all of them.

Luan shrugged her shoulders innocently then threw her arms up in mock exasperation but complied in turning off several less conspicuous recording devices.

When Luan had finished she sidled up get desk chair along the bed.

Luna stroked Lynn's hair supportively "Okay love tell us what happened."

Lynn shuffled her feet on the ground uncomfortably and began, "so you know how yesterday me and my baseball team won that big game?"

Luna and Luan nodded, though Lynn played on many teams they always tried to be there to support her.

"Well after the game we went out to celebrate like normal," Lynn stopped to breath then continuing, "after that me and Margot went to hang out at the park and I didn't think of anything of it."

Lynn stopped for a moment and Luna and Luan waited not wanting to pressure her.

"So, so we were just goofing around like normal and then, she she kissed me," then Lynn emphasized looking at her sisters "on the lips."

Luna and Luan were unsure how to react so Luan asked: "What did you do?"

Lynn looked down ashamed, "I didn't know what to do I just started running and didn't stop until I got home."

"Harsh dude," Luna said it without thinking causing Lynn to fall on her side going into the fetal position. Luan glared and punched Luna in the arm.

"Sorry," Luna said quickly rubbing her arm, "I didn't mean that it just came out."

Quick to undo her mistake Luna asked, "Do you, you know like Margot?"

Lynn rolled over onto her back, "that's the problem I love Margot she's my best friend, it's just that, well I don't think I'm attracted to girls."

Luna and Luan nodded neither had overly suspected Lynn of being gay or bi like themselves this information was indeed the crux of her problem.

Lynn sat back up looking from one sister to the other then hesitantly asked, "how did you guys figure out you liked girls?"

Luna rubbed the back of her head awkwardly looking at Luan for help.

Undoing the imaginary zipper on her mouth Luan looked at her younger sister trying to express compassion with her face, "I'm sorry Lynn it's not really something you figure out it's something you just know when you see it, when I saw Maggie for the first time my little bi heart just started puttering away and I knew I wanted to be with her."

Her sister Luna nodded along, "same for me, we're not saying you'll never meet a girl who grabs you by the heart strings but it sounds like you already know the answer."

Lynn's shoulders sagged "I know," she said sadly, "I just wish nothing had to change between me and Margot."

Luan got up from her chair and sat on Lynn's other side, while Luna began to speak. "Change sucks dude, it's no one's fault it sounds like Margot just misinterpreted the signals and she's going to be hurt you don't share her feelings; things will change but if she really is your best friend that doesn't have to end."

Lynn stood up shakily starting toward the door happy heatedly saying, "I guess . . .", trailing off but Luan stopped her grabbing her arm and gently pulling her back to the bed.

"Sorry about this it might be awkward but there's something I have to ask."

Lynn allowed herself to be pulled back and sat on the bed. At which point Luan continued, "I know you've known Margot a long time and you haven't mentioned it before but is she out?"

Lynn shrugged not quite understanding "I don't think so I think I spend more time with her than any of our other friends and I definitely didn't know, why?"

Luan looked at Luna and they both looked uncomfortable, Luna chose to continue the thought, "it's just well if she's not out and she just suffered some serious heart break."

Luna stopped herself to clarify "not that we're blaming you for anything there's no fault here it's just a thing that happened but Margot is probably hurting right now and it sounds like she doesn't have her best friend to turn to."

Lynn looked at Luna surprised at the insight unsure of what to say she'd been so wrapped up in the thought of losing Margot she hadn't considered what her friend was going through.

She looked at her sisters and asked: "What do you think I should I do?"

Luna shrugged, "We can't really tell you that, all I know is you're a reactionary girl, in the park when she kissed you choose flight but if you want to keep her as your best friend it'll be awkward but you have to switch to fight mode."

Luan nodded along with Luna's summation adding "you have to be clear about how you feel while showing you support her and still want to be friends."

Lynn nodded her inner fire starting to get stoked, "You guys are so right my team mate needs me and I have to have her back thanks."

With that Lynn was off the bed and out the door.

Now alone in their room, Luna looked to Luan, "that was some pretty intense big sistering on our part, you don't think we're becoming more mature do you?"

Letting out a sigh Luan answered, "alas older sister I believe we are."

Luan leaned against her sister's side and Luna responded, "that's heavy."

Suddenly Luna sprang to her feet and said, "you know before I was interrupted I saw Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne on my backyard monitor and it just so happens I have a bucket of water balloons primed and ready."

Luna smiled and pulled herself up, "well then what are we waiting for." With that, the two sisters were out of their room on their way to spread chaos.

...

This was just a one shot hope anyone who read this enjoyed it comments appreciated.


End file.
